I Think I Lost My Headache
by forsaken2003
Summary: Xander comes home with a headache and Spike helps


Title: I Think I Lost My Headache

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: S/X

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Xander comes home with a headache and Spike helps

Warnings/Spoilers: None

Beta'd by: Dragonfly_64

Xander entered his apartment after a long, hard day at work. Spike was sitting on the couch yelling at some game that was on the T.V, which wasn't helping Xander's headache at all. "Please, Spike; if you love me at all you'll turn that down." Xander begged as he stumbled to the kitchen for a glass of water and a handful of aspirin. Fortunately Spike did as he asked and muted the game before following Xander into the kitchen.

"What's wrong, Xan? Footy has never bothered you before," Spike watched as Xander downed three pills and polished off his water.

"Headache," Xander mumbled. "Some newbie was trying to show off on the catwalk and dropped a two by four and I was the lucky winner to be standing below him.

Spike was at his side in an instant, "Are you alright, luv? Should we get you to the hospital? Why weren't you wearing your bloody hard hat?" Spike shot questions at him.

"First question, I'm fine just a headache. Second question, no, please see question one and three, I was, which is why I'm not in the hospital right now with a split skull." Xander assured his boyfriend. "I just need some aspirin and quiet." Xander kissed Spike before settling on the couch in the living room.

"How does a hot bath sound?" Spike asked as he watched Xander laid his head on the armrest.

Xander moaned, "Sounds great."

"Stay there and I'll get it ready for you," Spike ordered him before marching off with a purpose. He was more than willing to do such a domestic chore for Xander. When it was just him and Xander he left his big bad personality at the door and accepted that there was more to him then that. Not that he'd let anyone but Xander know it. He twisted the hot water tap waiting for it to fill half before turning the cold water on.

While the bath filled Spike went in search of some candles wanting to make sure the lights didn't aggravate Xander's head further. He wouldn't admit it but he was worried for Xander's health, sure Xander said it wasn't serious but what if it was? He could have a concussion and not even know it. Spike decided that it would be best for Xander to stay awake for the next twenty-four hours to make sure that wasn't the case. Spike would make Xander call in sick the next day, even if he had to tie him up and call in himself! Candles lit and the bath full Spike went to collect Xander.

"Come on, luv, bath is nice and hot waiting for you," Spike spoke quietly and helped Xander to the bathroom and stripped him.

"You just wanted to get me naked," Xander joked as he sank into the hot water. He groaned in pleasure, "This is amazing."

Spike chuckled, "If I wanted to get you naked the only thing I'd have to do is leer at you, Xan."

"True," Xander sniggered. "Still this is great; thank you."

"You're welcome, but you're not going into work tomorrow," Spike said waiting for a fight.

"No argument here," Xander answered with closed eyes. He wasn't shocked when he felt a gentle push on his shoulders indicating him to scoot up. When there was enough room Spike slid in behind him letting Xander rest his head on his shoulder, "Nice."

Spike placed a kiss on the crown of Xander's head, "More then just nice, luv. Now shut up and relax."

"Yes, Spike," Xander replied before shutting his mouth and just enjoyed the feel of the water and Spike.

***

Thirty minutes later Spike roused Xander awake, "Time to get out, Xan. Water is going to be cold soon."

"Comfy," Xander muttered and turned his face into the crook of Spike's neck.

"Lazy git," Spike groused standing before dragging Xander out and patting them both dry. "Open those gorgeous eyes, Xan. No sleeping tonight."

Xander pouted, "Then why the nice bath?"

"To help with the headache," Spike left the room bringing Xander a pair of boxers and a wife beater. "Get dressed," he ordered.

"Bossy," Xander griped but did as he was told. "Now what?"

With a roll of his eyes Spike directed Xander into the living room, "Now you sit and I'll make you some bloody dinner." Spike sounded put out.

"Don't do it if you don't want to," Xander glared. "I didn't ask you for anything."

"I know, luv," Spike knelt in front of Xander and kissed him, "Sorry. You know I love taking care of you. How about a medium-rare steak?"

Xander kissed Spike back, "It's okay I know I can be annoying. Can I have a baked potato, too?"

"Not annoying, and of course, now find something on the telly while I cook everything up. And if I come in here and find you sleeping I'm going to pinch you, meaning setting off the chip and you don't want to set off my chip do you, luv?" Spike asked as he passed Xander the channel changer.

"I won't fall asleep, I promise," And Xander meant it. He never wanted the chip to go off, especially because of him.

Spike believed that and set off to prepare dinner. "If any of those gits you call friends' phone I'll telling them to sod off and get their own goddamn donuts for the night."

Xander snorted and winced in pain, "They probably don't even know where the bakery is."

"Wouldn't surprise me," Spike replied as he sprinkled onion and garlic powder onto the thick piece of meat before putting it into the sizzling pan.

Xander settled on an eighties horror movie leaving the sound off. You didn't really need the sound on for a horror movie anyways; no one really gave a shit about the dialogue. The important parts were the bloody, gory deaths and the naked girls.

"Hey Spike," Xander called out. "This one girl looks like my tenth grade history teacher."

Spike popped his head out just as the girl got her eye gouged out with a fork, "Pretty. Is she still alive? Maybe we can have a threesome."

"First off, ew! This movie was made twenty-three years ago. And no, the mayor snake ate her; she was a bitch. She did wear these really tight sweaters though," Xander remembered fondly.

Spike grunted as he flipped the steak over, "She's not that pretty."

"Aww, Spikey, are you jealous of my very dead teacher?" Xander sniggered. "She has nothing on you, babe!"

"Damn right she doesn't," Spike agreed and washed off the potato stabbing holes into it before tossing it into the microwave for eight minutes. "Dinner will be done in about ten minutes so be a doll and wash up."

Xander looked at his hands frowning, "Spike, I was just in the tub I don't think my hands are dirty."

"You didn't use soap, now did you?" Spike asked already knowing the answer.

"Fine, mister logic guy," Xander stood and he could have sworn he heard Spike giggle but would never call the vampire on it.

***

When Xander came back into the living room after washing his hands and face and decided to do a quick shave since he didn't have time that morning, Spike was just setting the plate of steaming food. "Oh yum!" Xander bounced on the couch ignoring the twinge of pain in his head; nothing was going to stop him from enjoying the mouth-watering food that sat in front of him.

Xander cut into the steak and watched the blood leak out and soak into the mashed up potato. "MMM," Xander stabbed a piece of meat and covered it with some of the vegetable before stuffing it into his mouth.

Spike sat and half watched the movie and his boy devour the food, "I guess you aren't that injured. If you wouldn't have been able to eat I would have dragged you kicking and screaming to the E.R."

After the food was gone Xander used his finger to collect any left over juice and potato bits, "Glad to know I don't have to spend my Thursday night in the emergency room. Damn, Spike, this was so good."

Spike chuckled and took the dirty dishes to the kitchen setting them in the sink. Xander could wash them later. "How are you feeling? Need anymore aspirin?"

"I think I can have one more," Xander answered and changed the channel after the physco killer was killed by a busty, blonde girl that reminded him a lot of Buffy. He found a rerun of the Simpsons and turn the volume up a little. He smiled as Spike sauntered into the room settling himself beside Xander before passing him a soda and one more aspirin.

"Mr. Plow?" Spike asked as he listened to Homer sing his theme song.

Xander nodded singing along; when the song was done he turned his attention to Spike and placed a kiss on the side of his lips. "Thank you for taking care of me. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'd bloody well crash and burn, you would," Spike smirked. "As hard as it is to believe I like taking care of you."

"I know you do," Xander snuggled in close, "And I love that I have you to take care of me. I honestly didn't know what I was missing out on until I got you."

Spike rubbed his cheek on the top of Xander's head, "That's because your parents are sodding gits."

"Agreed," Xander answered. "I do appreciate everything you've done for me, you know."

"I do," Spike replied.

Xander bit his lip and looked into the bluest eyes he'd ever seen, "I'm about to get girly, so bear with me alright?"

"Alright," Spike raised an eyebrow; his boy rarely got mushy around him.

"I am one hundred and fifty percent in love with you and I thought I should let you know," Xander revealed his feelings. They had never said the words to each other before and Xander had been dying say the words to Spike. "And before you say it, no, it has nothing to do with the bump on my head."

Spike was sure he looked like an utter git. He had not expected Xander to say those words to him… ever. He knew Xander cared about him, but he tried not to think about how much in case he had his expectations of the situation dashed.

"Uh… Spike?" Xander waved a hand in front of Spike's face. "Great I tell him I love him and he goes into a catatonic state! I broke my vampire."

"You didn't break me, you moron," Spike spoke, startling Xander. "I just wasn't expecting you to tell me those words. I love you too."

Xander knew it wasn't Spike speaking but the little bit of William that was left over. "Of course I love you; I'd be a complete idiot not to." He received a shy smile that he knew belonged to William.

"How are you feeling?" Spike asked, deciding that the mushy moment was over.

"I think…" Xander kissed Spike and smiled. "I lost my headache." And he dove back in for another kiss.

The End


End file.
